not a halflife story
by SinisterDexter
Summary: A Prelogue chapter of Deus Ex
1. Default Chapter

"Mrs. Denton?"  
  
The woman looked up from her magazine. The doctor had finally called her. She followed the nurse into a lab behind the ER. It looked like a dentist's chair with nanoelectric tools stuck half-hazardly at random angles. In this chair she sat down  
  
"The doctor will see you shortly," the nurse smiled and closed the door. It was a reassuring smile.  
  
She looked down at her belly. Hard to believe little Peter in there eight and a half months. She felt a pang of fear and regret at what she knew they would do. She knew that she was getting more than 30 million credits for this, but it was still a child she was carrying.  
  
She felt a pained smirk come over her face. What the hell, she thought, it isn't even my child. Not my egg, not my husbands sperm, I don't even know who this is. She remembered a little about the last time that she met Dr. Reyes. He was a nice man; he talked to her about her "wonderful decision". He seemed like he was, well, a little distracted.  
  
The door opening derailed this train of thought. Dr. Reyes walked in.  
  
"Hello Julie, how are you feeling" said Dr. Reyes in his heavy Mexican accent.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Just getting ready to let little Peter go." She smiled and brushed her golden hair back. She was nervous.  
  
"Then I have good news for you. We need to finish our experiment before the government cuts off our funding. I would like you to meet my friend and colleague, Dr. Simons." He walked in behind Dr. Reyes. Reyes was a shorter man, Simons was not. Julie felt a little uncomfortable with Simons. His face looked as if all of his veins in his face popped out. She knew that it was mechanical augmentation, but it looked scary.  
  
"Mrs. Denton, I just want you to know that this will be no problem. It will be quick and painless."  
  
Julie Denton smiled and relaxed. She knew her family would be a whole lot better with her payment. She knew everything would be better  
  
A nurse walked into the lab. "It's time to go into surgery."  
  
"Well," said Reyes. "Are you ready?" Julie had no time to answer. Simons already had the tranquilizer needle in her arm.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't care who dies. I want that boy alive! I have the best genes in that boy and the most qualified surrogate parents lined up. I've spent too much money to have this fail!"  
  
"I realize that sir. But what your doing is wrong, Mr. Page. You are fiddling with genes and murdering the woman who carried him. Look at her. We're up here in the observation room and Walton Simons, who hasn't clue one about medicine is down there waiting to put that woman to sleep forever once Peter is out. That's some determination."  
  
"Shut up Manderley. That boy is being rushed to area 51 and into a clone chamber ASAP, or sooner. I'm not paying VersaLife 70 million credits to have this doctor have a sudden attack of conscience and save the mother."  
  
"Do you have to kill her, sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You, Bob Page, are a monster."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
"Here he is," said Jaime Reyes. He loved this part of being a doctor. This little boy was being introduced into the world. His happy smile quickly turned to ashes. This boy wouldn't get to live. He quickly sobered up. "He's out and healthy," mumbled Jaime. He carried the child out and up to the observation chamber.  
  
"Ahh," sighed Page, "He's here. Little Peter; little Paul Denton."  
  
* * * 


	2. Education? Bah....

"You're not paying attention, Paul," said Simons. Paul didn't like Walton Simons. He always was taking blood out of him and taking it away. Paul was only four, but could tell that he wasn't quite right. Recently his handsome face was getting paler, and the veins on his face were standing out. Jaime Reyes said it was because of the ogmentashun. He didn't know what ogmentashun was, but he didn't like what it was doing to Simons.  
  
"Paul, pay attention!" Simons shouted. Paul sighed and looked back down at his desk. The little computer was giving him algebraic equations to do. He hated algebra. It wasn't that it was too hard, on the contrary, it was easy and dull. He had been on the web and got some trigonometry problems and had fiddled with them a couple of weeks ago.  
  
He remembered last week when he had to take an IQ test. They were mad at him for some reason.  
  
"Paul, why did you cheat on the exam?" Simons said with his cold hard eyes.  
  
"I didn't cheat," said Paul, "I just answered the questions."  
  
When Simons walked away, Paul saw a number on the piece of paper he was holding. It was 287. Paul hacked into the "MJ12" account again. He had found it a couple of weeks ago it seemed to have a lot on him and John Calvin. He didn't know who John Calvin was. But they seemed to be very special, because MJ12 was a hard drive to hack.  
  
In the MJ12 folder was a new heading- IQ RESULTS. Under Paul's name was 287. John Calvin (his name was being shortened to JC) had 269 under his.  
  
"Paul, you should do your algebra." Paul was brought back to his desk out of his adventure in laa laa land.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Simons," he sighed, "I just know this stuff too well. I was doing well with trigonometry, though." Paul grinned hopefully.  
  
Simons stared at him. Bloody Hell, he thought. "Well, lets take a break for a while, shall we?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm serious, sir. They are both too intelligent. They need to be taken away and put into mild observation. John can be Paul's younger brother."  
  
"Why do you say that Simons? They can't be too smart, can they?"  
  
"Just check the Majestic 12 drive."  
  
"Okay… so?"  
  
"Notice the amounts of hits today?"  
  
"Five… so?"  
  
"Jesus, Page! Can you be any denser? Just look at the terminals from which the drive was accessed."  
  
"BPage, WS, JManderley… PDenton… JCD? Christ, the kids have hacked into it?"  
  
"They can't be too smart, can they? Yes, they can; yes, they are."  
  
"Don't mock me Simons. Just get the knockout fluid in them ASAP. And also, see if we can stupid them up a little."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I Don't know, get them really drunk or something." 


End file.
